Save Me (SpectraXMale ReaderXGus)
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: (M/n) grew up with an abusive father until one day he was sold as a servant to a perverted, cruel and rich man. One day he escapes the mansion only to find comfort with two members of the Vexos of New Vestroia. Male!reader insert SpectraXReaderXGus
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Do y'all know what? SCREW IT! AHM POSTING IT :3

Summary: (M/n) grew up with an abusive father until one day he was sold as a servant to a perverted, cruel and rich man. One day he escapes the mansion only to find comfort with two members of the Vexos of New Vestroia.

WARNING! HINTS OF SEXUAL ABUSE!

* * *

I felt myself glare at the bars I was trapped behind, a large frown on my face. Just how was I supposed to escape from here? From this goddamned _hellhole_! I growled softly, my anger raging inside of me. I knew better than to make a fuss, though. I don't want my captors to do to me what they do to everyone who disobeyed or did something wrong.

I shuddered at the thought, tears pricking my eyes as my rage turned into fear. You're probably very confused on what I'm on about. My story isn't great but it's how I got here.

 _A young boy of four with (h/l) (h/c) hair stood beside his mother's bedside, holding her hand. His father was close by, a sad look on his face._

 _"Mama, please don't leave! You promised to stay and that we'd do everything together!" The boy sobbed sadly, nuzzling his mother's hand close to his face._

 _"I'm sorry, (m/n). My darling son, please don't be sad. Everything will be okay." The woman rasped. (M/n) gasped, his wide (e/c) eyes filled with tears._

 _"B-but what will we do without you?!" He exclaimed. "I don't w-want to lose you!"_

 _"(M/n), you're a strong young boy. You'll do so well and I'll be watching over you." His mother stated lovingly. "And your father will still be here. He loves you too." The woman grew weak. (M/n) panicked and held her hand tightly. "I love you both... don't forget that..." She said quietly before going limp._

 _"M-mom? Mom?!" (M/n) cried out. His father's eyes darkened and he slapped the young boy away from his mother. (M/n) yelped in pain, tumbling away to the ground._

 _"It's all fault she's gone!" The man yelled at him. His foot jabbed into his back and (M/n) curled up. Why was his father doing this? Didn't he love him?_

 _"DADDY, STOP, PLEASE!" (M/n) cried pathetically. "PLEASE, IT HURTS!"_

 _Over the years, Mr (L/n) still blamed his son for the death of his wife and drank away his sorrows, either beating his son or touching him in ways (M/n) would never want to remember. (M/n) did thank his lucky stars that it didn't go too far. The young boy of 9 curled up in the corner of his room, trembling at the thought of his father coming home._

 _He heard a loud slam as the door was opened. (M/n) trembled, hoping and praying he wouldn't come up._

 _"Please don't come in, please don't come in, please don't come in." The boy murmured quietly. When the door opened, his trembling grew. His eyes looked down at his father's feet nervously._

 _"Look at me, boy." His father's voice growled. (M/n) slowly looked up, his eyes trailing over the form of his father. He gulped when he spotted the bulge in his pants before staring at the man's face. He was drunk, as always. "Come here." (M/n) moved to get up. "Stop. Crawl." Mr (L/n) demanded. (M/n) knew better than to defy the man, crawling forward. "You know what to do."_

 _"Y-yes..." (M/n) muttered sadly._

 _"Yes what?"_

 _"Yes... Master."_

 _"(M/n), get your stupid arse down here!" Mr (L/n)'s voice rung out through the household. (M/n) shuddered and got out of his room. He headed down the stairs and into the living room to see two bulky men with a rather snobbish, disgusting-looking man in between them. His father sat on the opposite side of them. The man in the middle glanced at the boy, his eyes scanning over the boy's body before grinning._

 _"Yes, he's perfect. I'll give you one million for him." The man stated._

 _"Wh-what's going on?" (M/n) muttered, flinching when his father glared at him. The man introduced himself as Mr Burke and he was searching for a new servant. A boy, very young, with a good-looking face. Sadly, (M/n) seemed to be that chosen boy. He was dragged towards Mr Burke's limo where Mr Burke just couldn't keep his hands off of him. The boy shook in fear and disgust. When brought to the mansion, Mr Burke taught (M/n) to fear him and did unspeakable things to make the boy obey his every command._

As the years passed, (M/n) became Mr Burke's favourite 'toy', which badly scarred the boy.

And there you have it. The whole story on how I got into this damned place. But let me tell you this.

I, (M/n) (L/n), will escape, and that's a promise.

* * *

Shitty first chapter, check! What do you guys think? Just before you think I lied and copied it off of Quotev, I will put down on chapter two that I posted it on here. Just try and find it on there but it might be a bit difficult I dunno


	2. Chapter 2 - Escaping

WARNING! KIND OF IN A WAY DETAILED RAPE!

The cell door drew back, awakening (M/n) from his slumber.

"Wake up." A gruff voice demanded. (M/n) looked up at the muscular man through a blurry gaze. "Hurry your ass up there. Mr Burke doesn't like to be kept waiting. He has big plans for you tonight." He growled. (M/n) nodded, getting up from his so-called stone bed and exited his 'room'. Nervously, the 17 year old boy walked up the stairs as he dreaded the thought of what Mr Burke's 'plans' were. (M/n) moved through the corridors, rubbing his arm. Making his way to a large, grand door, he knocked.

"Come in." The voice of his 'Master' reached his ears and (M/n) opened the door, walking through. He shut the door behind himself. Mr Burke was lying across the bed. He smirked slyly, beckoning his favourite servant over with the curl of his finger. (M/n) obediently walked over and Mr Burke patted the bed. The young boy crawled onto the duvet of the soft bed where Mr Burke caressed his cheek. "You've been doing very well in your housework. I think you deserve a reward, hmm?" Mr Burke raised his eyebrow.

"Y-yes, Master. Thank you, Master." (M/n) didn't make eye contact. He knew exactly what he thought was a reward. The man's hand trailed over his leg. (M/n)'s eyes clenched shut as Mr Burke touched him. His fear creeped up his spine as his neck was kissed, rough bites added to the old marks from his Master's lips or from the teeth of some of the overseers. Mr Burke shared his 'toy' sometimes but not often. The 17 year old was still a virgin as his Master was oh-so 'kind' as to keep the boy pure for whatever reason. Mr Burke ripped (M/n)'s shirt from his body. The boy didn't react, knowing he'd be punished if he denied.

(M/n)'s pants were pulled off and he was pinned to the bed. Mr Burke lined himself up to the boy's entrance, making his eyes widen.

"W-wait-!" The boy's cry was ignored and a scream ripped through his throat as the man immediately went in with no care or preparation whatsoever.

"Shut up." Mr Burke commanded, moving roughly into the boy. (M/n) clawed at his back, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pl-please, it hurts! Stop, Master, it hurts so bad!" The boy pleaded and begged as wave upon wave of ago by filled his body, his requests ignored. (M/n) sobbed loudly, wanting and wishing it would all go away. It felt like hours until a warm liquid filled him up. Mr Burke pulled out, chuckling before exiting the room, zipping his pants up. The mixture of his semen and blood spilled on the blanket. (M/n) trembled, trying not to cry but failed miserably as salty waterfalls continued to fall down his face. He felt so violated, so defiled, so...

He felt he was torn apart inside and it hurt. (M/n) moved to get off the bed only to collapse onto the ground at the shooting pain. The impact didn't help at all and he yelped in agony. He noticed a robe that was on the bed. He pulled it down from the bed as he didn't want the pain of putting his clothes back on. (M/n) rose to his feet and trudged out of the room in agony. This was the first time he didn't have any guards to escort him back. Some maids, servants and butlers looked at him sympathetically. A hiss caught the crying 17 year old's attention. He noticed the head maid, Veronica, beckoning him over. (M/n) glanced around before limping over to the blonde, 47 year old woman.

"He's gone too far." Veronica muttered, hugging him close. "My darling boy." (M/n) trembled in the woman's embrace. Veronica led him off and down an empty corridor, blood staining the robes he wore. Veronica then looked around before pushing a bookshelf aside to reveal a hole. "Go through. You can get out of this awful place, deary."

"B-but what about you?" (M/n) asked, shivering. The woman shook her head.

"Some day, but not today. Go find someone who'll help you and take YOU away from this place." Veronica insisted, shoving the boy in. He looked back.

"I will come back for you." He murmured before continuing on, still very traumatized from the sexual assault. When he made it out of the hole, he hurried away as quickly as he could, his shredded insides on fire with searing pain. (M/n) escaped off the property and burst through the night, heading down the streets. Someone grabbed his arms and the boy yelped, fear rushing through his body. "P-please don't take me back, I don't want this anymore!" He cried, tears falling down his face again.

"Woah, hey, calm down! Everything's okay!" A male voice exclaimed. (M/n)'s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at two men. His tears blurred his vision so all he could see was a blur of Orange, red, blond and blue. (M/n)'s eyes drooped as he noticed how tired he was.

"N-no..." He murmured before falling forward and getting caught. By both men before him. The blond, 19 year old man turned to his blue haired 18 year old follower.

"Let's take him back to the lair, Gus. He needs medical attention and telling by the blood and semen on his clothes, it isn't pretty." The man stated, a frown on his face. Gus nodded in agreement, pitying the young male.

"Of course, Master Spectra."

()

Another bad chapter, yay! By the way, I looked up stuff and I found out that Spectra is nineteen and Gus is eighteen?! WHAT?! If you can't find the thingy on Quotev, btw, as proof, look up 'Kitten-Chan Quotev' and then you'll find it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saviours

(M/n) rolled onto his side before a sharp pain shot up his spine. He yelped and his eyes opened quickly as he sat up. Memories from last night flooded his head and tears started falling down his cheeks once again. The young man noticed he was no longer in that awful mansion but in a nice warm bed which was comforting on his sore backside and hurting bruises and cuts. He turned his head as the door opened. A man with wavy blue hair walked in with a glass of water in his hand. He looked at (M/n) in surprise before making his way over to him.

"You're awake." The man handed him the glass of water and (M/n) took it gratefully. "Are you feeling any better?" The man asked, handing some aspirin to (M/n). He took the aspirin and drank the water, relieved to have them to help with the pain in his backside.

"Thank you." (M/n) muttered quietly, not making eye contact with the rather attractive male. (M/n) moved but flinched at the pain, his face scrunching up visibly.

"I'm Gus Grav. What's your name?" The man asked. (M/n) stayed starting at his hands, thinking. Should he tell this man? What if he took him back? But why would he if he helped him? Breathing deeply, the (h/c) haired male looked the man in the eyes nervously.

"(M/n). (M/n) (L/n)." He replied quietly. He kept his gaze on the man, Gus Grav. "Why did you help me? You don't know me. I could've been a murderer or a..." (M/n) gulped softly. "Or a rapist." Gus stared at him with surprise, knowing there wasn't any chance that he was either.

"You needed the help. My master and I brought you back to where we stay. And seeing from your predicament, there's no way you could be a murderer or a... _rapist_." He trailed off, trying not to bring up the state he was found in. (M/n)'s eyes widened before he shut them, turning his head away. "I'm... I'm sorry for that. Forgive me." Gus muttered, an apologetic frown on his lips. (M/n) was silent for a bit before he replied solemnly.

"I-It's fine, Mr Grav. Just... just don't take me back there." (M/n) clenched his fists, tears pricking his shut eyes. He felt weak being so upset and frail in front of someone.

"I promise not to take you back to an awful place. And plus, it would be pretty difficult since I don't know where it is." Gus chuckled softly. (M/n) found himself laughing with the handsome male, a smile gracing his lips. He covered his mouth, trying to stop his quiet chuckles. "And please, just call me Gus, (M/n)." Gus stated once they stopped laughing.

"All right, Gus." (M/n) replied, crossing his arms. "So, who is this 'master'? He isn't cruel. Is he?" He shivered slightly, hoping to not face a master as cruel as his own. Gus shook his head.

"No, he's a nice master, I can promise you that." Gus replied, reassuring the younger male comfortingly. (M/n) slowly got up, the pain still there but dulled to a numbing pain. He hummed before swaying tiredly. Gus immediately got to his feet and helped the male balance himself. "Slow down. You're still pretty damaged and probably still very exhausted from yesterday." He muttered. (M/n) groaned, shaking his head slightly as his head started to swim.

"I swear to God I am never going to have sex with anyone ever. How the fuck was that torture at all pleasurable?" He cursed quietly, quite pissed at his 'master' for doing the awful deed to him. Gus turned to him and helped him walk towards the door.

"Didn't you know that it really can be pleasurable? I mean, with preparations and stuff, it hurts a little at the start then gets better." He replied. (M/n) turned to him with a raised brow. The younger boy smiled slightly before asking a question.

"Oh? And how do you know that, hmm? Had first-hand experience?" He grinned, watching the man start to blush. His cheeks turned bright red, making (M/n) laugh in amusement.

"W-well, I-I've been told th-things and..." Gus stammered, laughing nervously. (M/n) cut him off before he could continue, still chuckling loudly.

"I was just teasing you. I don't care if you've done it before or how you have the knowledge, it was funny to see you get flustered." He admitted, resting against the door as his laughter calmed down. Gus's cheeks brightened in colour when he realised what the younger was doing.

"O-oh." He said, scratching the back of his neck. (M/n) got off the door and opened it. He looked back at Gus, a serious look on his face. He inwardly chuckled as Gus looked worried.

"I have a rather serious question." He said sternly, making Gus listen up closely. Then (M/n) laughed and grinned. "Messing with you again! Just wondering where the bathroom is?" Gus chuckled at the man's playful nature despite what had happened to him.

"Go left and two doors down on your right." He informed. (M/n) nodded his thanks and headed off to the bathroom. He locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror, a small frown on his face. He moved his shirt and pulled it up to see many scars and bruises on his (s/t) skin, old and new. The young male released a sigh, not daring to look in the mirror as he pulled his trousers thrown to do his business. Surely it would be red, scarred and nasty _there_ and he didn't want to see it. Once he had finished, (M/n) flushed and washed his hands. His eyes darted back up to the mirror and he noticed the bitemarks on his neck, shuddering at the memory of his 'master' and some of the overseers and their forms of 'punishments'.

 _"No, don't think about that. They'll never find you again."_ (M/n) shook his head and gulped quietly as he dried his hands, turning away from the mirror. He pushed back the memories of Mr Burke's hell house and thought of the other servants who treated him like family. Especially Veronica, the kind head maid who acted like a mother and had helped him escape. (M/n) knew Mr Burke would have noticed easily that he was gone and would try and track him down. Unsuccessfully, hopefully. (M/n) sighed before exiting the bathroom with a large frown. He turned to Gus who was waiting for him patiently.

"Hey Gus, just making sure but it wasn't easy to trace where I came from, right? And how you got me here?" (M/n) questioned, worried that this man and his 'master' would be in trouble if Mr Burke could find him again. Gus sent him a questioning look before answering him.

"Of course not. We tried to find where you came from to try and get the bastard who did this to you after bringing you here to rest." Gus said seriously, reassuring the fidgeting young man. He looked at him with a hopeful look. "I promise, there's no way for anyone to find you."

"Okay." (M/n) breathed a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around himself. "I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." He muttered, a silence falling over them. After a few seconds, the (h/c) haired male cleared his throat softly. "So, mind if I meet this master of yours?" Gus shook his head, beckoning him in a direction.

"Of course. He'd like to know how you're doing and such." He said to (M/n) as they entered the living room. (M/n) immediately noticed the older man sitting on a couch. He looked up to reveal blue eyes.

"Hello, glad to see you're awake." The man got up, heading towards (M/n) and Gus, holding his hand out. "I'm Spectra Phantom. Or Keith Clay, whichever you would prefer to call me." He said.

"Spectra sounds cool. I'm (M/n)." (M/n) shook his hand.

"You're pretty relaxed after the state you appeared in. Are you all right?" Spectra questioned, a concerned look on his face. (M/n) nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He insisted. "It's painful and traumatizing but the fact I'm away from that awful place just helps me relax, knowing it probably won't happen again." He said confidently.

"Brave. Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as you want." Spectra informed, making (M/n) smile.


End file.
